Felix Adris/History
Backstory Felix's parents met when they were relatively young in Athens. His mother, Adriana (Adria), had only just become a priestess in the Church's temple while his father, Vadim, was in the capital to train and become a paladin. The two saw glimpses of each other often, sharing secret smiles and glances before finally talking and starting a relationship. Years later they were married with Felix on the way. He was brought up within the walls of the Church, living beside his mother in her quarters. She was often busy with her duties but always found time for him later, while his father was absent at months at a time due to his own responsibilities. In Felix's free time, he could be found lingering inside the Grand Library, reading texts relating back to religion and philosophy. His mother encouraged and praised such behavior, causing him to dwell deeper into many different works on a wide range of topics. Instead of attending school, his mother arranged for a private tutor as she felt Felix's intellectual level was advanced enough that a school setting might only slow him or divert his attention from his studies. Because of this, Felix's childhood was a lonely one in which he had little contact with other children his age. He grew in this way with little change until his mother grew ill. A growth that responded poorly to magical and scientific healing, it struck fast and within a matter of months she had grown too ill to stand and perished. The event triggered intense grief within Felix, who grew angry at Caelra for not saving one of their most devote followers and at his father, who only grew closer to his faith after his loved one perished. Disgusted, Felix cut off all contact with Vadim and left the Church. He entered into an apprenticeship in the Grand Library to become a scholar and found living quarters within. He threw himself to his studies relentlessly, trying to search for an answer as to why his mother had not been spared. In his search, books from the restricted section that hadn't been touched in decades were taken and informed him of a location within the Void, and a group of Caelran opposers who were rumored to linger there. Eager to find others who shared his mindset and who might give him answers, he gathered as much info as he could and prepared to Jump there. Soon enough, he was prepared and, risking death, Jumped. He was successful and arrived in a place devoid of light, which housed a lost people. Moments upon arriving, he was captured by those who called themselves Umrbants and questioned on how he had found them. When he told them, the truth wasn't satisfactory and he was tortured for weeks, in which he grew silent. He survived the treatment, and the current Umbrant leader saw promise in the stubborn man. Felix was enlisted into the Umbrant army, the Taint having already partially taken hold of him during his time as a victim. Here, through the years he observed this society and how they operated and carefully began to advance through the ranks. He proved himself against any test thrown his way, his progress witnessed by the Umbrant leader who was pleased and assisted in his advancement. In a shorter than average span of time, he found himself at the Umrbant leaders side as one of their Generals. Through all of this, Felix had come to admire the Umrbant's cause and found new purpose in it. However, a bitterness remained from the way he had been treated through their current leaders orders and he saw the leader as weak and unfit. He knew he would never be able to beat the leader in a fair fight, so during a dinner Felix slipped a weakening poison into the Warlord's drink. The next day, Felix openly challenged the Warlord to open combat and with a show, defeated and killed him in front of his followers to claim the title. Category:History Pages